


Yielded at the Last

by selinakyle47



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Comeplay, F/M, Femsub, Gangbang, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinakyle47/pseuds/selinakyle47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha spends a little time with a stranger who has an offer for her that's hard to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by a hotter than hot Tony/Natasha fic. Because apparently the world needs yet another stripper AU. Many thanks to [arthurisarthur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurisarthur) for helping whip this into shape.

Natasha had a routine every time she went up on the stage. She waited until her music started playing before strutting out and giving the audience a good look at her. After one turn around the edge of the stage she would make for the pole in the middle. She’d place one hand on it and swing herself around, using her momentum to pull herself up. Letting her torso drop down, she’d lift her legs over her head, hook one at the top, and fall into a split across the length of the pole. It was an impressive display of flexibility and strength (ten years of ballet had to count for something). And the crowd ate it up, cheering her on enthusiastically as she whipped out her best pole tricks. And when she’d spin out at the bottom of the pole and crawl on her hands and knees to the edge of the stage, customers would always be waiting to slip bills into her garter, or if they were holding out her favorite president, into the straps of her thong.

As she writhed around on the floor, back arched like a bow and her ass swaying to the pounding bass beat, Natasha would use the time to scan the tables, assessing who could be talked into a lap dance or better yet, some private time in the VIP room. She didn’t usually bother with the bar at the far end of the room. The guys sitting in the stools were only there to watch, nursing their drinks as slowly as possible without pissing off the bartender by refusing to buy another round and getting thrown out. Talking them into buying a dance was more work than she was willing to put in and while Natasha was not one to back away from a challenge, time was money and they weren’t worth the hustle when easier targets were available.

Tonight she'd been prepared to ignore the bar as usual when someone caught her eye.

His dark suit and tie were a stark contrast to the worn jeans and scuffed up work boots of the regular customers, drawn from the working-class neighborhood surrounding the club. Natasha could feel his eyes on her even from across the room as she undid the clasp of her bandeau. Groans rose from the crowd as she held one arm close to her chest, trapping the loose fabric over her breasts and delaying the moment they were all waiting for. Natasha flashed them a sultry smile, basking in the cries of “Show us your tits,” as she raised her free arm to grasp the pole. She glanced over in his direction, and when he saw that he had her attention, he reached into his jacket, pulled out a bill and very pointedly set it down on the bar top.

It was clearly an invitation, and Natasha had no intention of ignoring it.

She finally lifted her other arm, flinging the top to the side to bare her breasts as the crowd roared their approval. She finished off her set with some simple lifts and spins and after scooping up her clothes, hurried back to the dressing room to change into something more suitable for working the floor. After toweling off the sweat from her skin and switching out her thong for a G-string, Natasha paused in front of her locker to evaluate her outfit choices. The red metallic dress with the low, plunging neckline was always a hit with the customers; it went great with her hair and showed off her cleavage quite nicely. She was about to pull it off the hanger when her hand brushed up against another one. It was a black fishnet mini dress which she had bought off a fellow stripper who was low on cash and had needed to make rent. It had languished in the back of her locker ever since and not without a good reason. She would be practically naked in this dress and while she showed as much skin on stage, Natasha preferred to be a bit more covered up when mingling with customers. Still, it seemed like the right thing to seal the deal with the guy in the suit, and if she read his invitation correctly, she wouldn’t be wearing it for very long anyway. Decision made, she pulled it on and after a last check in the mirror to make sure that her lipstick and mascara were still holding up, she was back out on the floor.

She weaved through the tables, stopping occasionally to exchange a few words with some of the girls, all of whom seemed genuinely happy to see her. There was none of the cattiness that was a staple at some places. It was one of the reasons why she preferred dancing here rather than at the glossy new club in the business district where she could’ve made more money.

Natasha’s target was still at the bar, ignoring the stage in favor of a basketball game being shown on one of the flatscreens in the corner. She was struck by how tall he was, impossible to tell while she was dancing, but definitely hard to miss now that she was closer. Dark hair that fell past his ears and curled around the nape of his neck. Rather long for a guy who looked like he lived in suits but somehow he made it work.

She slid into the empty seat next to him at the exact moment that the bartender, Jim, set down a tumbler half-filled with a dark amber-colored liquid in front of him. Before he could pick it up, Natasha stole it and took a sip. The smoky, slightly sweet flavor of the alcohol was different from the clean sharpness of the vodka she preferred, though not in an unpleasant way.

“What is it?” she asked after swallowing.

“Bourbon.”

“Very nice.” She slid the glass across the bar top towards him then called out to Jim. “I want one of these and put it on his tab.” A hearty chuckle greeted her request. “You got it, sweetheart.”

“That was quite the performance.” Perking up at his clipped, precise accent, Natasha turned back to her stranger who now had his drink back in his hand. She noticed that she’d left a faint impression of her lipstick on the rim of the glass - the very same spot that he was about to sip from. “The way you worked that pole. It was very…” –he paused and looked as if he were searching for the right word- “…stimulating.”

“I have a very impressive skill set,” Natasha parried back. She picked up the drink Jim had placed in front of her and shot him a coy smile over it. “You couldn’t have seen much of my routine, sitting all the way over here.” She dropped her voice down a touch, as if what she was going to say next was only meant for his ears. “I could give you a private demonstration. Show you what you might’ve missed.”

“Is that right?” he said as he brought his glass to his lips. Natasha could’ve sworn that his tongue had darted out to lick the rim before he tossed it back with a turn of his wrist. He placed the glass back down, then turned around to face her completely. His gaze raked over her as she slowly sipped her drink, a shameless perusal of what she had to offer him. Well, if he wanted a look, she was more than happy to accommodate him. Natasha lounged back, elbows resting on the bar top, and uncrossed her legs. Her breasts strained against the mesh fabric of her dress as the line of her body fell into an inviting arch.

The corners of his mouth lifted in a predatory smile, a clear sign that he appreciated her display. His eyes snapped to hers. “I think I will need that _hands-on_ demonstration.”

With a low, throaty laugh, Natasha got up, took his hand, and began to lead him away from the bar. He quickly downed the last of his drink before tossing down several bills to cover his tab.

“So what’s your name?” she asked as she linked her arm around his and walked him to the back of the club where the VIP room was.

“Loki,” he replied. “And you’re Natalie? I think that’s what the DJ said your name was.”

“That’s right,” she said, looking up at him. “What’s so funny?” she added when she saw amusement flash across his face.

“I thought strippers used stage names. Like ‘Jade’ or ‘Candy.’"

“I don’t mind using my real name.” She dressed up the lie with an airy giggle and a tight press of her body against his arm. “Guys seem to remember it better than some name you hear at every club.”

“I can’t imagine anyone forgetting you.” He placed his other hand over hers and lightly squeezed her fingers. Natasha tried not to roll her eyes. Why all men liked to use the same corny lines, she would never know.

As they passed the DJ booth, she turned her head and caught the guy’s eye. He gave her a thumbs up to let her know that he’d have her music ready to go once they were in. The bouncer stationed at the hallway entrance nodded at her briefly, which she returned with a pat on his meaty bicep. Sweeping the glass beaded curtain aside, Natasha drew Loki further into the room.

Which turned out to be empty, a fact she was relieved to discover. While she didn’t mind sharing the space, she usually had more success in talking customers into spending more time with her (and by extension more money) if they had some privacy. She playfully dragged him to an oversized recliner in the corner, the furthest one from the door.

For the first time since they’d met, Loki seemed at a loss for words. “Ah…” He shoved his hands into his pockets. “How much…?”

She told him.

He pulled out his wallet and removed several bills from it. “Will this be enough?”

For a good half-hour of her time. “Absolutely,” she purred as she took the money from him and placed it on the side table next to them. She fingered the lapel of his suit jacket, noting the fine tailoring of his clothes, and wondered why he was here and not at their high-end rival across town.

“You’ll want to take this off.” Shrugging out of his jacket, Loki allowed her to slip it off his shoulders. He watched with some bemusement as Natasha carefully folded it and draped it over the same table.

That same expression stayed on his face as she rested her palms on his shoulders, using her weight to push him back down on the recliner. The position she was in put her breasts in his direct line of sight, but to her surprise he kept his eyes above her neck. Drawing her hands down his arms, Natasha grabbed his wrists and placed them firmly on the armrests.

“These stay here at all times,” she instructed. “Club policy,” she added when he lifted an eyebrow in inquiry. “You put your hands on me and you’ll find yourself out on your ass before you can even cop a feel. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am,” he said, though the sly smile playing along his mouth belied his acquiescence. That gave Natasha pause. Loki was tall. And beneath the soft cotton of his dress shirt was muscle, lean but solid. He was no soft corporate drone. If he gave her trouble—

The sound of Snoop Dogg rapping over a sinuous rhythm filled the room. Natasha brushed off any lingering concern from her mind. It wasn’t as if she couldn’t take care of him herself; she just wanted the bouncers to feel useful every once in a while.

_Loosen up my buttons babe…_

Closing her eyes, Natasha let her head fall back. Her body arched with the movement and she rolled her hips a little as she swayed forward to lean over him. Loki watched with mild interest as she released his wrists. Her hands glided over his thighs and she slowly eased them apart, stepping into the space between them. Natasha continued to sway back and forth to the music as she dropped down into a crouch in front of him, her head bent to his lap. When she lifted her face to him, she saw that his gaze had sharpened and that he’d lost the easy expression he was wearing earlier. She pushed herself up, keeping her body close to his as she rose above him. With her tits inches from his nose, she expected him to try and rub his face into them to get around the no hands rule. Instead, he simply tilted his head back, his eyes locked on to hers.

“This is kind of out of the way for you,” she murmured as she climbed onto his lap with a knee on either side of his hips. Natasha tugged at the hem of her dress. When she saw that his attention had been drawn to it, she began to inch it up in a teasingly slow manner.

His eyes stayed on her dress as it crept up her thighs. “Why would you say that?”

“You don’t look like you’re from the neighborhood.”

He glanced up at her, that sly smile on his face again. “Oh? And what gave me away?”

“No one wears a suit around here. Not even the alderman who visits his mistress every Thursday.”

“I don’t think he can afford one like mine. He hasn’t been taking bribes from the right people.”

A soft laugh slipped out before she could contain it. He was quick, she gave him that. And she couldn’t deny that the sharp angles of his face held a certain appeal. Natasha could feel herself beginning to warm to him, and this time she did nothing to hold it back. Every night she simulated desire, filling in for the customers’ missing wife, fiancée, or girlfriend as she massaged their egos and their dicks. Not that she had any complaints; it was a job, much like any other, and Natasha prided herself on being professional. Nonetheless, it was refreshing to not have to fake a connection once in a while.

Her dress was now bunched around her waist. His gaze slid away from hers, down to the tiny black G-string that just barely kept her decent and, more importantly, legal. She hooked her thumbs into the straps and pulled them away from her hips, as if she were about to tug them down. When she let them snap back into place, Loki pouted in mock disappointment.

“Was there something you wanted to see?”

“I was simply curious about the natural state of your hair. It’s such a _vivid_ shade of red.”

She almost laughed out loud. Natasha was used to customers asking if she could take off her panties but no one had ever dared to imply that her hair was anything less than natural. She dipped her hand down to the scrap of fabric at the apex of her thighs and noted with some satisfaction how his breathing hitched when she delicately traced the outline of her slit with a finger. “It’s the same color,” she assured him. “You’ll just have to take my word for it.”

Grasping the edges of the hem, Natasha finally peeled the dress off her and pitched it to the side. She sank down on him and reached for his tie, her fingers working to unravel the knot at the base of his throat.

“You can’t have it. It’s my favorite one.”

The tie slid free of his collar with a sigh. Natasha slipped it around her neck, one loose end hanging from her palm. “Why not? Don’t you think it looks good on me?” She brushed it over her lips, then drew it down between her breasts. His gaze followed along, tracking the movement of his tie as she used it to trace the curves of her body.

“Hmm…you in nothing else other than my tie between your legs,” he mused. “I think I could be persuaded to give it up if you’d let me see that.”

Natasha just barely managed to suppress the shiver that threatened to race through her at that image. Such a smooth talker, this one. The kind of man could easily take control if she’d let him. “That’s all right,” she said, returning the tie to him and draping it over his neck. “Green’s not my color anyway.”

She slid off his lap and stood up. Her palms glided over her hips and up the side of her ribs. With her shoulders thrown back she cupped her breasts, an offering meant only for him. While hers may not have been the best tits in the club, she thought they looked pretty good, and Natasha was vain enough to appreciate the way Loki wet his lips when she teased her nipples into hard peaks.

She spun around and treated him to a nice view of her ass. A quick glance to the side revealed that his fingers were wrapped around the end of the recliner arms, knuckles white with tension. Natasha looked over her shoulder and saw how he stared at her, seemingly mesmerized by the way her body undulated to the rhythm of the music.

She closed the gap between them and lowered herself to his lap. The thick bulge of his cock fit nicely against her ass and she slowly rocked back and forth, enjoying the way he grew even harder with each roll of her hips.

“That’s an unusual choice.” Natasha grinned. Apparently he’d discovered the tattoo etched over her shoulder blade.

“Black widow spider, if I’m not mistaken.”

She hummed in agreement. “I’ll tell you the story behind it the next time you come around.”

“Tempting. I’ll have to keep it in mind.”

Natasha draped herself against him, laying her head on his shoulder and exposing the smooth column of her neck. Warm breath ghosted over the pulse point behind her ear; he must’ve turned his face to her. Lifting her hand to his head, she idly traced the line of his jaw with her fingertips.

“I—” That came out as a hoarse gasp. He stopped for a moment, and when he started speaking again, Loki sounded like he’d regained control of himself. “I confess that I had an ulterior motive when I allowed you to bring me back here.”

“Sorry, but there’s no sex in the VIP room.”

He huffed a low laugh that ruffled her hair. “Nothing so crass as that. I asked the bartender if he knew of anyone who did private parties and he mentioned you.”

Ah. She made a mental note to add to Jimmy’s tip out at the end of the night. “What kind of party did you have in mind?”

Natasha continued to grind her ass against him as he outlined his request. Bachelor party for his brother who was getting married in two weeks. Full nudity, with a few “extras” thrown in for the groom. A little unusual, but nothing she’d say no to, for the proper compensation. The remainder of his request, however, skirted the edge of what she was willing to do.

“I don’t do parties like that,” she began to say but he interrupted her immediately.

“Whatever you charge for a regular party, I’ll triple it.”

Natasha froze on his lap, not believing that she’d heard him correctly. Was this guy for real? Was he really willing to spend that much just to indulge his kinky fantasies? She sat up and twisted around to look at him. Her eyes searched his face but couldn’t detect any sign of mischief, nothing at all to indicate that he wasn’t completely serious. Still unsure, she named a figure high enough that she was almost certain he would back down from his request.

Loki seemed unfazed. “Not a problem.” His gaze traced a line from her mouth down to her cunt, lingering there pointedly before returning to meet hers. “I’m sure it’ll be worth it.”

Her mind reeled with the possibilities. For the amount of money he’d just agreed to, Natasha could take that European vacation months earlier than she’d planned _and_ not be bankrupt when she returned. She could even include a side trip to Budapest. She’d always wanted to visit the places her aunt talked about…

Her blood pounding in her ears, she took a steadying breath in and then slowly let it out. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Excellent. Here’s the address.” Something flashed at the periphery of her vision. Natasha turned her head to find a business card tucked between his fingers. Fingers which belonged to the very hands that had not strayed from their position on the recliner from the moment she started dancing.

“How—”

Loki shook his head. “Sorry, can’t tell you all my tricks yet.” He shifted restlessly underneath her. “Do you mind…?”

“O-Oh…of course.” Confused, Natasha slipped off his lap and got to her feet. He wasn’t leaving, was he? Not when they weren’t anywhere close to the half-hour he had paid for.

He stood up, wincing slightly as he adjusted himself. “Probably should put the jacket on,” Loki said as he picked it off the table. “Wouldn’t want the other patrons to feel…inadequate.” He merely grinned in response to the slight shake of her head at the awful joke and handed her his card. “How about Saturday night? Around nine?”

“That’s fine, but…” When he raised an eyebrow at the note of uncertainty in her voice, Natasha hurried to explain. “We’re not done here.”

“No, we’re not,” he agreed as he tapped the card in her hand. “Saturday. Nine.”

This was it. Her last chance to say no and heed the small sliver of suspicion that pricked at her. A man so generous that he expected little in return for his money was practically unheard of in her line of work.

Instead, her fingers tightened around the card.

“I’ll be there,” she promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter and the next should be "my kinks let me show them to you." Please note the additional tags. And another warning: there is a brief scene at the end that hints at consensual public use/gangbang.

The address he’d given her took her five miles north of the city limits to a swanky suburb where BMWs and Benzes sat on brick driveways hidden behind hedges trimmed with clinical precision. Just the sort of neighborhood she’d expect a lawyer (as his business card had indicated) to live in.

The click of her platform heels on the cement sidewalk echoed faintly behind her as Natasha walked up to the door. The street was empty at this hour. No one walking the dog or out for a late night jog. While she was grateful for the lack of prying eyes she couldn’t help but compare it to the neighborhood she lived in, where coming home starving at three in the morning meant a legitimate excuse to hit up the _taqueria_ down the block for a plate of _huevos rancheros_. An unwelcome sensation of intruding where she didn’t belong settled between her shoulder blades like an itch she couldn’t scratch. She hadn’t thought about that particular sting in years, and while the timing was understandable she was annoyed with her inability to just simply brush it off. In her distraction she didn’t notice the front door swing open and when a shadow peeled from the doorway she stumbled back in surprise, nearly spraining her ankle when her heel wobbled dangerously.

When Natasha righted herself, she found Loki waiting for her on the threshold. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” he called out to her as she closed the distance between them with careful steps.

“I wasn’t,” she demurred, drawing even with him. He looked good standing there, hands in his pockets and the sleeves of his dress shirt (gray this time) folded neatly to his elbows to reveal sleekly muscled forearms. His long legs were encased in black pants that still showed their sharp creases. No tie this time, which Natasha noted with a strange pang of disappointment. “How did you know I was here?”

“Security system.” At her curious look Loki made a sweeping motion towards the front yard. “I like to keep track of all my visitors.”

A little paranoid but Natasha understood the impulse, living alone herself. “Made a lot of enemies?” she teased as she slipped by him into the foyer.

“When you do what I do…” Loki shrugged indifferently and shut the door behind her.

She raised an eyebrow at that. “I didn’t know that law was such a dangerous profession.”

“You don’t know my clients.” While his tone was light, something darker flickered across his face, gone so quickly that she almost thought she might’ve imagined it. As if he realized that he let too much slip, he immediately added, “You’re early.”

Natasha let the deflection slide without comment. “Traffic was lighter than I expected.” She tucked her purse under her arm and began to unbutton her trench coat, revealing her outfit for the night.  A low hum of approval indicated just how much he appreciated the slutty schoolgirl outfit she’d picked out for the party.

“I have something else in the car if you think your guests would like a different look,” she said, lips curling in a smirk as he finally dragged his eyes away from her thigh-high stockings.

“Oh I like this,” Loki acknowledged with a nod. “Though I’m more interested in seeing what’s under that tiny skirt.”

She tilted her head and gazed up at him through her lashes. “Still not convinced I’m a natural redhead?”

The wolfish grin he gave her threatened to dismantle her composure completely. “I find that I require access to all evidence in order to draw my own conclusions.”

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see. But before that…” Natasha held out her hand palm up and gave him a pointed stare.

Comprehension dawned on his face. “Ah yes. You take credit, right?” When her eyes narrowed in mild irritation, the _asshole_ simply laughed at her lack of amusement. “Of course not.” He moved in close and when she took a half step back Natasha found herself trapped between him and the foyer table. His arm snaked behind her, her pulse accelerating with the hot press of his arousal against her hip. Just as quickly he withdrew from her, a white envelope now held in his hand.

“For you, Natalie,” he murmured and while his voice was low and thick with promise, there was something in the way he’d said her name that sent the fine hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. However, a glimpse into those green eyes only revealed a naked lust for her that, despite her apprehension, sent wet heat pooling between her thighs.

It was nothing more than nerves, she reassured herself. After all she hadn’t worked a party in weeks and never one like this. Pasting what she hoped was a confident smile on her face, Natasha plucked the envelope from his grasp and opened it, pleased to see a thick stack of crisp new bills contained within. After confirming she had the right amount, she put it away in her purse and removed a CD which she then handed over to Loki. The sound of male voices in raucous conversation drifted out of a room just to her left. “Is your brother in there?” she asked, relieved to hear that her voice betrayed none of the nervousness she still felt.

“Yes. And completely unaware of what’s about to happen.”

“Let’s hope he appreciates all your good work in organizing this.”

His grin had a cagey, almost manic quality to it. “I think I’ll get more out of it than he will,” he said before stepping away from her. His appearance was immediately greeted with loud noises of disappointment.

“What? No pizza?” she heard someone say as she dropped her things on the table and made some final adjustments to her outfit.

“Oh I think you’ll like what I’ve got planned so much more than a greasy box.”

That was her cue. She brushed past Loki, giving him a little hip check, and strode into the middle of the room. “Can anyone help a girl out?” she asked, pouting as she twirled a lock of hair around a finger. “I was looking for a party and I think I’m lost.”

Loud whoops and catcalls erupted all around the room. Someone dragged a chair into the center of the room while the rest of them pushed a tall, good-looking blond man into it. Guitar riffs poured out from unseen speakers as her music started playing.

_American woman, stay away from me…_

Natasha paraded along the edge of the loose semi-circle gathered around the guest of honor, hips swaying as she dodged hands reaching out to flip up her skirt or grope her tits. She noticed that Loki remained where he was, leaning against the doorway and watching the rest of the guests with an expression of mild amusement that hinted that he was above such juvenile behavior.

His brother sat on the chair like it was a throne, brimming with the kind of easy self-confidence that suggested he wasn’t a stranger to adoring female attention. She straddled his leg, grinding lightly against him as she pulled his hands towards her and wrapped them around her waist. “What’s your name baby?”

His eyes, blue and clear as a summer sky, crinkled at the corners as he gave her a smile that she imagined was pretty successful at charming the panties off women. “Thor.”

Natasha snuck a glance at Loki. Any family resemblance escaped her; there was nothing to suggest that they were brothers. She felt Thor’s hands slide down her hips and under her skirt to curve around her ass. Her gaze flicked back to him. “I apologize,” he said sheepishly as he returned his hands to her waist. “I couldn’t resist.” He seemed so earnest that she was willing to accept his apology at face-value. That is, until she caught the mischievous edge to his grin, a near copy of the one that had been invading her thoughts lately. She wondered who learned it from the other.

“You can touch me anywhere you want,” she purred, guiding both of his hands to her breasts. He was surprisingly gentle for a guy who looked like he could take on an entire defensive line and come out victorious. Instead of roughly squeezing her tits like most of the guys who found themselves in his position, Thor simply cupped his palms around them, the pads of his thumbs stroking her lightly. His eyes lit up when he saw how her nipples hardened with his touch. He seemed very pleased with her body’s response to him, a genuine enthusiasm that Natasha found rather cute.

She looked around the room and upon seeing his guests watching them avidly she began toying with one of the ties holding the front panels of her top together, teasing them with the possibility of seeing more of her. Finally she gave in and slowly wound the tie around Thor’s fingers. She didn’t even have to say anything; he knew exactly what to do. With a firm tug the ties easily unraveled and her top fell open, revealing her tits to the howling delight of his friends. Natasha buried her fingers in his thick hair and pulled his head down to her. The roughness of his beard along with the faint pressure of his lips on her skin felt so very good that she didn’t have to put too much effort into faking the moans that spilled out of her.

All around them his guests tossed out crude suggestions on what he could do now that his face was buried in her tits. With a soft chuckle Thor lifted his head from her and ignored them. “I wouldn’t want to do anything to ruin such lovely breasts.” Coming from anyone else Natasha would’ve rolled her eyes, but he seemed entirely sincere that she couldn't help but return his smile.

Well, if he wasn’t interested in her tits then maybe she could tempt him with another part of her body. Natasha pulled away, deftly swinging one leg over, a move that placed her between Thor’s spread thighs.

And directly in front of his brother.

Although Loki’s posture suggested bored indifference, she could feel his gaze burning into her as she drew Thor’s hands around her, a palpable heat that followed the path his brother traced over her body. She brought his hands down to her hips and curled his fingers around the straps of her thong. She waited until Loki’s eyes traveled back up to her face. Staring into them, she turned her head slightly to ask over her shoulder, “Mind taking it off?”

The catcalls nearly drowned out the music as Thor heeded her invitation. He took his time with her thong, dragging it down to the edges of her stockings. A tight swivel of her hips sent it slithering down her legs to pool at her feet. To her surprise Loki didn’t immediately move to confirm his suspicions about her hair color. Not that she expected him to have much success; some close work with a razor earlier in the day left her slit completely bare.

In a graceful motion, Natasha spun around and sank to her knees in front of Thor. Her fingers trailed lightly along the inside of his thighs, up to where his erection strained against his jeans. He felt deliciously thick and hard under her palm. No doubt she was going to have some trouble taking him and she regretfully thought of the lube tucked away in her purse. Still, that only meant that she was going to have to be extremely thorough with her tongue, and the thought of taking him in despite his size was enough to have her squeezing her thighs together to ease the ache between them.

She was about to flick open the button of his jeans when his hand came down over hers.

“You don’t have to do that,” he said quietly. When Natasha looked up she saw him watching her, a pensive expression on his face. “It’s not that I don’t find you incredibly attractive. But I can’t.”

Her brows knitted together in confusion. “Your brother said—”

Thor sighed heavily, sounding much like a man who’d heard that phrase one too many times. “Loki thinks that everyone enjoys his tricks as much as he does.” Out loud he added, “You’re not trying to sabotage the wedding are you brother?”

The silence stretched thin and tight as they stared each other down. Finally Loki relented, shaking his head ruefully as he said, “You always see right through me, Thor.” Nervous laughter followed his words as the rest of guests attempted to get the party back on track.

Thor gave her an apologetic smile as he stood up and moved away from her, leaving her kneeling in front of the chair, confused and unsure. Did Loki still want to go through with it now that his brother had refused her? Natasha thought of the envelope in her purse and how difficult it would be to return it now that she had it in her possession.

She didn’t have to wait long. His voice cut through the rumble of conversation like a hot knife through butter. “Well if Thor doesn’t want to make use of that luscious mouth that doesn’t mean we can’t.”

The men could only manage a shocked silence in response.

“Are you serious?” someone finally asked.

“Of course,” Loki assured them smoothly. “It’s what she’s here for. Isn’t that right?”

Natasha felt all eyes on her. She swallowed thickly then ducked her head, a tiny gesture that seemed to ignite a change in the energy in the room. They began crowding around her, some with flies already open, stroking themselves to hardness. She lifted her arms, trying to create some space around her, only to feel fingers digging into her wrists and her hands being wrapped around hard cocks.

The last thing she saw before they completely surrounded her was Loki standing apart from the crowd, watching her with hard, glittering eyes. “And don’t forget that juicy little cunt of hers.”

Natasha felt more fingers twisting in her hair, wrenching her head back. Shutting her eyes against the leering faces looming over her, she parted her lips and took the first cock in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Complaints? I read them all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with even more tags! Again there are descriptions of consensual public use/gangbang.

For someone who went through much effort (and money) to arrange all of this, Loki was strangely detached from the whole thing, never going near her once it all started. Natasha wasn’t sure that he was even paying attention to what was happening in his living room. The one time she caught a glimpse of him, in between one guy coming all over her tits and the next pulling her to her feet and bending her over the chair to fuck her from behind, he was out in the hallway seemingly absorbed in his phone.

He only came to her at the end, just as the man whose cock she’d been sucking was about to finish. With her head held tight between his hands, there wasn’t much she could do as he shoved himself deep into her throat. Not satisfied with just filling her mouth, he pulled out and jerkily pumped out the last few drops of his come on her cheek and hair.

“That was fucking hot,” he sighed. Before he could even completely tuck himself away, Loki was by his side and steering him firmly towards the door.

“Time for you to go.”

“Party’s over already?”

Feeling a little stiff from being on her knees for the last thirty minutes, Natasha made a motion to get up. A light pressure at her shoulder kept her where she was. “It’s been moved to the bar on Fifth & Plum. You can still probably catch them if you leave now.”

“You coming?”

Fingers dipped below the line of her shoulder and lightly traced a message across her skin: _We’re not done here._

“I’ve a few things to wrap up. You go on ahead.”

She could hear the shrug in the man’s voice. “Suit yourself.”

Natasha stayed on her knees, eyes on the carpet and listening as footsteps faded away and the front door opened and closed. She didn’t raise her head, not until Loki had taken the seat in front of her and when she did, she found him sprawled all over it, legs spaced wide apart. That she would fit nicely between them did not escape her notice.

“You must be tired,” he said, the corner of his mouth lifting a little. “Taking in all those dicks.”

“I think I have a little bit more left in me,” she replied softly.

His smile was a brief flash of white. “You can’t imagine how delighted I am to hear that.” He leaned forward, elbow on one knee. “Now show me your cunt.”

She waited a beat before complying with his request. Sitting back on her heels, Natasha braced her arms behind her and rested her weight on her palms, spreading her thighs as far apart as she could without losing her balance. His gaze swept over her, a slow and thorough examination that made her acutely aware of the semen drying on the inside of her thighs. Of the rest trickling out of her as the position forced her wide open.

“You should see yourself. Such a well-used little slut.” Although his tone was conversational, it held a rough edge that sent a stab of arousal through her. Natasha dug her nails into her palms, trying not to arch her back. He seemed to notice her response as his eyes lit up with a wicked sort of glee. “Your lips look bruised. Swollen. Your stockings are ripped and stained. And there are red marks littering your body, no doubt from the grasping hands of the men you’ve serviced. Completely, utterly wrecked.”

She let his words hang in the air before responding. “And you still want to fuck me.”

“Does it disgust you? My depravity?”

Natasha shook her head. “I’m not in any position to judge.”

“No, I suppose you’re not. Not when you’re so full of come that it’s leaking out of you.” Licking his lips, Loki settled back against the chair and beckoned to her imperiously. “Come here.”

She folded herself forward, landing on her hands and knees, and crawled to him. Head down, she palmed him over the fine wool of his pants, and though he remained silent, she took it as encouragement to continue. Natasha slowly tugged his zipper down. His cock sprang out immediately, pleasantly thick and iron-hard. She parted her lips, ready to lick away the pearly drop smeared across the tip when Loki captured her chin with his hand and tilted her face up. Anticipation thrummed in her veins as she returned his gaze evenly. Loki brushed his thumb over her cheek and then brought it to her mouth, pressing lightly against her lips. The musky scent of semen filled her nose before its now familiar salty-bitter tang hit her tongue. Closing her eyes, she allowed him to invade her mouth with his thumb and leisurely sucked it clean.

“I want to fuck your ass.” He sounded breathless and when she opened her eyes to look up at him, Natasha saw that his were dilated, the green just a thin ring along the edge of his pupils. Letting his thumb slip out of her mouth, she paused and thought about what he’d just said. That wasn’t included in their original agreement, not to mention that she wasn’t really into it, but…

“It’s going to cost you extra,” Natasha finally said.

Without taking his eyes off her Loki fished out a thick stack of bills from his pocket, neatly held together by a monogrammed silver money clip. “Is that enough?” he asked, holding it up to her.

It wasn’t a hard decision in the end. She’d already pushed her limits with this party _and_ he was paying more than she would’ve asked for. Natasha indicated her assent with a brief nod and he tossed the money clip onto the carpet. His hands wrapped around her arms as he hauled her off her feet and spun her around, his thighs bracketing her legs as he positioned her in front of him. His fingers slowly trailed down her spine to her ass, where he drew lazy spirals over her skin, testing the firmness of her flesh. She found the gentle touch strangely unnerving. More threatening than if he’d just pawed at her.

“Your tits are gorgeous, but this ass…” He smacked his palm hard against her and as she cried out in surprise Loki’s hand dipped between her legs, nimble fingers slipping inside her without warning.

“You are absolutely dripping,” he murmured, a hint of smug arrogance in his tone as he pumped his fingers in and out of her cunt. It felt so good, the way he fucked her with his hand, and Natasha could feel heat beginning to build low in her belly. She found herself pushing back against him, small movements of her hips that he didn’t miss judging from his snicker. “I do hope it’s enough, as I’m not planning on using any lube.”

When he withdrew from her she almost whined with the loss of that delicious fullness. Immediately he pressed against her opening, wiping the mess from her cunt over it as he traced small circles around her. One finger pushed in, then two, twisting and stretching her wide. Natasha barely had time to moan before they were gone and he was pulling her down to his lap, his cock sliding against her folds with an obscenely wet sound. Palm on the small of her back, Loki forced her further down, spreading her open for him.

Natasha knew going in that Loki wasn’t going to be like her previous partners. Too impatient to be inside her to care much about her comfort. Still, she tried to talk him into slowing down. “Hold on—”

“Oh I’ve waited long enough.” Before she could even brace herself, he breached her in a quick, shallow thrust. Natasha’s breath left her in a hiss of pain, but that didn’t seem to matter much to him. Hands wrapped tight around her waist, Loki pushed into her, inch by burning inch, until he was seated fully inside her.

“So fucking tight,” he groaned, the rumble of satisfaction in his voice making her shiver with arousal despite the pain. “Worth every fucking penny.” He let out a low laugh then, warm breath ghosting over her skin and leaving goose bumps in its wake. “Let’s go, darling,” he added with a sharp pinch to her ass that shocked a small gasp out of her.

The expectation was clear: she had to fuck herself on his cock. Hands on his thighs for leverage, Natasha pulled herself off until just the tip was inside her. Gritting her teeth she slid back down, dragging another moan of appreciation out of him. She slowly rocked back and forth on his lap, thighs straining with the effort to hold herself up. Eventually the burn of his cock moving inside her faded until all she could feel was that lovely pressure filling her. Making her ache with need.

Apparently her steady pace wasn’t enough for him. With a grunt of impatience Loki began to bounce her up and down on his cock, short shallow thrusts that chipped away at her self-control until she was panting wildly, tension winding even tighter inside her.

His harsh breaths rang loud in her ears as he chased after his own release with her body. “Fuck, yes,” Loki hissed out, fingers convulsing around her waist, a sure sign that he was coming. Natasha nearly sobbed out in frustration. She was almost there, could nearly taste her orgasm on the back of her tongue. Taking a heaving breath in, she reluctantly pulled herself back from the edge, fully expecting him to send her on her way now that he’d satisfied his need with her ass. Instead, Loki’s arm snaked around her and he hauled her up until her back was flush against his chest, the fabric of his shirt warm on her skin. One hand reached between her legs, seeking the mess dripping freely from her.

“Did you think I would just leave you like that? I’m not a complete bastard despite what others might say.” The ragged sound Loki made was almost a laugh, a counterpoint to her hitched breaths as he smeared her slickness all over with wide swipes of his fingers. He worked her clit roughly, pinching and tugging at it in a way that bordered on painful. If Natasha hadn’t been as wet as she was, she would’ve slapped his hands off her but at that moment his ungentle touch was exactly what she needed.

He did the same to her breast, squeezing and twisting a nipple until she cried out. With his still-hard cock filling her ass, it was no surprise that Loki soon had her bucking and writhing on top of him, unable to decide if she wanted to grind herself into those cruel fingers or pull away. A continuous stream of broken moans fell from her lips, animal-like sounds that would’ve embarrassed her at another time. But she was too far gone right now to care.

“That’s it,” Loki crooned in her ear. “You’re so close, aren’t you? Come for me. Come for me, _Natasha_.”

The realization that he knew who she was hit her right before she finally tipped over the edge. Her vision whitened out as pleasure, hot and fast, rocked through her and stole the breath from her lungs. Natasha collapsed against him, his arms around her the only thing keeping her from sliding down to the floor in a boneless heap. When she came back to herself she felt Loki’s fingers stroking along her slit, as if he were trying to coax another orgasm out of her. But she had had enough.

Natasha slapped his hands away and scrambled off his lap. She spun around, demanding in a voice that shook slightly, “How did you know my name?”

Rising to his feet, Loki cocked an eyebrow at her as he zipped up. “I called in a favor at the local police department and had someone run your license plates.”

Stunned, she could only stare at him. “What?”

“I told you before, I like to keep track of all my visitors.”

“So you run a background check on all of them?”

“Just the ones I don’t know well.” He held up his hands in a placating gesture, adding, “I meant no harm. In fact let me make it up to you. If you like, you can take a shower here and get cleaned up before you leave. I can’t imagine you’d be comfortable driving home like that.”

Natasha hesitated. She was indeed filthy. There wasn’t an inch on her body that wasn’t covered in come or sweat. The thought of stepping into a shower and scrubbing herself clean was very tempting. However, her desire to remove herself from a situation that was setting off her internal alarm overrode any physical discomfort.

“Thanks but no thanks. I’ll just see myself out.” She went around the room, hurriedly gathering up all the pieces to her outfit along with the money he’d thrown on the carpet. When she finally turned around Natasha found him holding out her coat and purse.

“Are you sure?” he asked again, a bland smile on his face. As if he hadn’t just been fucking her brains out a few minutes before. “It’s an honest offer. I promise to be on my best behavior.”

“I’m fine,” she insisted. Pulling out the bills, Natasha returned his money clip to him, which he accepted with a rueful smile. She quickly slipped on her coat, tying the belt tight around her waist with a hard jerk. Everything else was stuffed haphazardly into her purse.

For an awkward moment they stood there looking at each other silently. Finally, Natasha ventured to say, “It was nice doing business with you.” Usually she would make a pitch about remembering her the next time he stopped in at the club, but she didn’t feel like encouraging him. So she turned on her heel and walked out without another word. She didn’t expect to see Loki again after tonight.

And Natasha was all right with that.


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter before was supposed to be the last one. And then this happened.

Loki overplayed his hand. All because he lusted after Natasha’s body.

He’d only meant to watch, to gloat over the others’ lack of restraint. His downfall was deciding to review the video feed from the hidden cameras he’d set up in the living room on his phone. The still shot of her lips painted white with come as she fisted a cock in each hand nearly had him joining the mob waiting to stuff themselves down her throat.

Even now he felt his cock stir at the memory of her tight heat squeezing around him. Of the short, sharp cries he pounded out of that lush mouth. And while she had indeed been worth it, the loss of his common sense meant that he had jeopardized any future interaction with her. Natasha would always regard him with suspicion, and though he wasn’t overly troubled about his ability to get around that particular complication, it still made things unnecessarily difficult. A weakness in character, as his father liked to inform him. No doubt the old man would be disappointed to learn that his constant lectures on the subject had done nothing to drum that defect out of him.

Still, he had managed to accomplish what he’d been asked to do, in addition to carrying out his duties as best man. He’d provided the requisite entertainment and if there were any complaints about the quality of said entertainment well, that was Thor’s problem. It was a fine piece of multi-tasking in his not so humble opinion, though he wouldn’t call it a complete success if he couldn’t expense the night’s activities.

Shoving his hand into his pocket, Loki took out his phone and sent a brief text to a phone number that remained unidentified in his contacts.

_Found her. Let me know how you’d like to proceed._


	5. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be a sequel. But before that, here's a little smutty piece that provides a very brief set-up for future events. Warnings for explicit and possibly triggery gangbang/public use scenes.

The text had arrived at the end of his lunch meeting, which did much to lift Loki’s foul mood after his failure to close the deal with the potential client.

_Final fund transfer completed per terms of our agreement._

A quick check of his bank account had confirmed the contents of the message. He couldn’t help but grin when he saw the amount. It was indeed a very nice payoff for some light hacking and surveillance work. And if the situation with the state Supreme Court wasn’t resolved at least he might have something to fall back on.

After a string of less than successful endeavors, not to mention one extremely thorny problem, it had seemed like fate was lined up against him, determined to thwart him at every turn. Loki really needed something to work out in his favor, if only so he wouldn’t choke on the bitter taste of envy every time he was in his brother’s presence. The wedding reception had tested the limits of his self-control; how he walked out of there without sinking his butter knife into every guest who fawned over Thor was a mystery to him.

He wanted to enjoy this, he truly did. But before that could happen, he needed to do something about that small sliver of guilt that had taken up residence in the back of his mind.

It was foolish, to put it mildly. Utter insanity might have been more appropriate. Loki couldn’t recall the last time he regretted placing his interests ahead of anyone else’s. And for some woman he barely knew?

Well, perhaps that wasn’t _entirely_ true. He did have very intimate knowledge of Natasha, and while he thoroughly enjoyed the manner in which he acquired that knowledge, she was nothing more to him than a pair of nice tits and a tight ass. A fantastic fuck to be sure, but that didn’t mean he should let his baser desires overrule reason.

Perhaps he needed another reminder of where his priorities lay.

Slamming down the lid of his laptop, Loki pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up. He could use a break from reviewing case files anyway.

* * *

 

_Are you branching out into porn? Very sweet piece of ass by the way. Wouldn’t mind getting her number._

Loki smirked as he re-read the note stuck to the inside of the case. He had had some initial reservations about turning over the video files over for editing despite Alex’s reputation for complete discretion. But after seeing the results, Loki was more than satisfied with final product. Her attitude about the whole thing was a delightful bonus.

After setting everything up, Loki headed for the couch, picking his beer off the coffee table before taking a seat. The large flat screen TV that dominated the far wall of the great room flickered to life just as he was bringing the bottle up to lips. Desperate, feminine moans, accompanied by staccato-like harsh grunts, filled the room as the video started playing.

It was Natasha, in glorious high-definition clarity, squeezing her tits while some guy bounced her on his cock.

Sipping leisurely at his beer, Loki threw his arm over the back of the couch and settled down to watch.

“Oh yeah baby, give it to me,” she panted, sounding breathless and needy. “Ahh...ahh…” Her gasps grew louder as she tossed her head back and faked her orgasm. Oh she was good, he’d give her that. A real pro. Natasha looked as if she was really into it, like she was starving for cock and just couldn’t get enough of them filling all her holes. She didn’t have that blank-eyed stare he’d seen in other hookers. Like they were simply going through the motions, imagining they were anywhere else other than underneath some huffing, sweaty man. And while the party had quickly descended into wild debauchery, Loki had been shocked to see her show a little empathy for the men using her. One of the younger guys blew his load on the floor before he could get his cock between her lips, instantly becoming a target of derision from the others. She’d simply smiled up at the poor man and gave his deflating cock a kiss before taking him into her mouth. He was hard in no time, displaying an amazingly short refractory period, and got a second go at Natasha, this time between her legs.

Onscreen the man fucking her came with hoarse shout. After a final hard pinch to her nipple, he tumbled her off his lap and onto the floor. She had barely pushed up to her knees when a hand, flashing a thick wedding band, roughly yanked her up by her hair. “C’mon slut, start sucking,” someone said, his coarse laugh echoed by the rest of them.

Loki snorted in disbelief. It never ceased to astound him just how quickly some men could set aside their commitments when free pussy was on offer. In just that one scene, he could count off one more who was married and another who was engaged as well. Not that he could blame them; Natasha was simply too tempting. Like an overexcited schoolboy viewing his first porn, he was instantly erect at the sight of her body: the sweat glistening on her skin, the smears of semen on the inside of her thighs, the finger-like marks around her hips.

His attention was drawn to her lips, pink and swollen, as she obediently parted them. The man immediately shoved himself deep into her throat until her face was buried in his groin. Her hands fluttered around his legs though not for long. Two of the men surrounding her guided her hands to them, rubbing her fingers over their dicks. Eventually the one fucking her mouth pulled out and Natasha took in heaving gulps of air before he began to slap his cock against her lips. The lewd, wet sounds of her mouth pleasuring him were so clear and vivid that Loki could shut his eyes and easily imagine it was _his_ cock she was worshipping with such enthusiasm.

Loki put down his beer on the table and unzipped his pants, releasing his aching cock. Wrapping loose fingers around himself, he pumped his hand slowly along the shaft in time to the bobbing of her head. Arousal spiraled along his gut, up his spine, building until his body seemed like a tightly coiled spring, waiting to explode. He gripped the base firmly, twisting on the upstroke to press his thumb along the underside of the head. He shut his eyes and let his head fall back, inhaling sharply at the pleasure that lit up his nerve endings as he increased the rhythm of his strokes. It felt good, so good, but it wasn’t enough. It was nothing like sinking into her exquisite heat, feeling Natasha’s velvet-tight walls spasm around him as she climaxed.

Fuck, he wanted…he wanted…

“Ah shit, I think I’m gonna come,” someone panted. He returned his attention to the TV in time to see the man on her right coming all over her wrist. The others followed quickly, shooting thick streams of semen across her breasts.

His balls tightened, a sign of his impending release. With his free hand, Loki blindly groped for the box of tissues he’d dumped unceremoniously next to him. His body pulsed hotly, his orgasm ripping through him like fire, Natasha’s name on his lips as he spilled all over his hand.

“You boys want more?” Natasha’s sultry purr penetrated through the fog dulling his mind. He opened his eyes to find her licking her fingers clean, staring up at the next one in line. Loki gave a guttural groan, then reached for the remote to turn the TV off. With a heavy sigh, he slumped back on the couch, completely drained.

While he’d managed to rid himself of a lot of tension, his conscience, however, remained annoyingly burdened with guilt.

Well, there was nothing else for it. He had to act quickly if he wanted to settle this little problem of his. And he was going to need some help, as much as it pained him to ask for it.

Loki cleaned himself up before making the phone call. A cheerful voice greeted him after the first ring.

“I didn’t realize Ragnarok was scheduled for today. And I was so looking forward to my hot stone massage tomorrow. The masseuse has absolutely magical fingers.”

“And women fall for your pathetic excuse of a wit?” he asked dryly.

His barb was rewarded with a light chuckle. “More than have ever fallen for yours, my friend.” The voice took on a slightly harder edge. “But you’re not really calling to trade insults with me.” That Fandral made his distrust clear didn’t surprise him; his actions in the past hadn’t endeared him to his old friends. 

What did surprise him was the faint twinge in his chest at that subtle rejection.

 _Leave it alone_ , he reminded himself. _Focus_.

“I was wondering,” he said, keeping his tone casual, “if you could put me in touch with one of our assets in Eastern Europe. And,” here he hesitated a bit, “I’d be grateful if you’d keep my father and Thor out of this.” 

_TBC..._


End file.
